Going Home!
by No1butjoe
Summary: Based on the song by Mary Fahl. Naoe's taking Takaya home, but where does Takaya consider home to be? R&R. First MOB fic. COMPLETE! ONE-SHOT!


Going Home

By No1butjoe

A/N: Based on Mary Fahl's song, Going Home. Please be kind. This my first MOB and song fic. NO FLAMES. One-shot.

Warning: Suggestion of suicide. Slight language.

**Song lyrics**

regular writing

_thoughts_

**They say there's a place, where dreams have all gone.**

**They never said where, but I think I know.**

**It's miles through the night just over the dawn.**

**On the road that will take me home.**

"Lord Kagetora?" Naoe asked, curiously glancing at the man seated beside him. "Are you feeling all right?"

No answer came from the passenger seat, but Naoe knew he had been heard. Takaya leaned his head against the window, blocking out the pain he felt deep inside his chest.

"Where are we going?" he asked, keeping his eyes closed.

"Somewhere I haven't been to in years," Naoe replied, focusing his gaze back on the road. "Lord Kagetora, may I ask a question of you?"

Takaya opened his eyes and glanced over at his companion.

"Sure, I guess," he answered, sitting up straight.

"Do-Do you remember where it was you lived when you were a boy?"

Takaya's eyes widened. _What's brought this on?_

"Naoe, what are you asking?" he wondered.

"Kagetora, I'm taking you home, to where you lived as a child way back," Naoe answered, his grip tightening on the wheel. "I'm sorry, but the feelings I have for you are too strong for you to be safe while around me. Please, forgive me for what I'm about to do."

**I know in my bones, I've been here before.**

**The ground feels the same, tho the land's been torn.**

**I've a long way to go, the stars tell me so.**

**On this road that will lead me home.**

Takaya stared at Naoe, debating over in his mind what his friend was planning to do. Whatever it was, he didn't like the sound of it.

"Naoe, I-I don't understand," he pleaded, trying hard to figure out what he was thinking. "Wait! You're not planning on doing something stupid, are you?"

Naoe didn't reply, giving Takaya the answer he had needed. Without thinking, Takaya grabbed the steering wheel, forcing Naoe to pull over and stop the car. Pure rage covered Takaya's features as he climbed out of the car and walked over to the driver's side.

"We don't keep moving until you tell me what the hell is going on!" he shouted.

Just as quickly, his face softened, something Naoe had never seen before. _What's going on?_

"My lord, are you all right?"

Takaya couldn't answer. He was thinking back to all the times Naoe had been there for him, saved him, worked with him. Too many times to count, but this was important to him, mainly because it was his turn to be there for Naoe.

**Love waits for me round the bend,**

**Leads me endlessly on,**

**Surely** **sorrows shall find their end**

**and all our troubles will be gone.**

**And I know what I've lost, and all that I won,**

**when the road finally takes me home.**

"Naoe, please, say something," Takaya pleaded, searching his eyes with his own. "Please, tell me why you're sorry."

"Takaya-."

"You've hardly ever called me that," his 'lover' said, lowering his eyes. "Why now?"

"Because I've never had to say good-bye before. Kagetora, it's all for the best, trust me. I beg of you, don't try to stop me, or I will be forced to act against my will."

**And when I pass by, don't lead me astray.**

**Don't try and stop me, don't stand in my way.**

**I'm bound** **for the hills where cool waters flow**

**on this road that will take me home.**

"Naoe, you-you don't understand," Takaya stated, clenching his fists. "I-I can't let you leave. Not until I'm sure you're not planning what I think you're planning."

Naoe closed his eyes to turn away from the fear and pain shown on his lord's face.

"No, Takaya, I'm not going to kill myself," he said, turning to get back into the car. "Come on, we still have a long drive ahead of us."

Takaya didn't move. _I-I can't let him do this. I-I love him too much to let him go._

"Naoe," he called, stopping the man's descent into the seat. "Please, don't go."

**Love waits for me round the bend**

**Leads me endlessly on.**

**Surely sorrows shall find their end**

**and all our troubles will be gone.**

**And we'll know what we've lost and all that we've won**

**when the road finally takes me home.**

Naoe looked up at the man before him and gasped. _Is that love I see in his eyes, or is my foolish heart playing tricks on me?_

Before Naoe knew what was happening, Takaya had covered the distance between them and pulled him into an embrace. Not one of friends or brothers, but of . . . people in love?

**I'm going home.**

"Kagetora, I must get you home," Naoe stated, wondering in his mind if this was all really happening.

"I am home, Naoe. Being with you is all the home I need."

**I'm going home.**

Naoe's arms encircled him, returning the embrace.

"I feel he same way, Takaya."

**I'm going home.**

Fini. Hope you all enjoyed. This is my first Mirage of Blaze fic, so be kind. Little pointers now and then would help, too. Thx.


End file.
